Taming of the Narri
by long lost island
Summary: Weyoun, still young and under pressure to prove himself marries a young woman, violent in temper to further relations between the Narri and the Dominion. Sorry I am horrible as summaries. Rated M in future chapters. Please read and review!


Got the idea for this story from watching Taming of the Shrew with Elizabeth Taylor. It's a great movie even today. I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review and let me know if this is worth continuing.

….

Five Vorta beamed into the council room of the Narri, a race that has yet to be admitted into the Dominion. They are very knowledgeable in science and matters of money with a growing hold in territories outside their own space including Dominion territory. The Narri were the most difficult to meet with as their arrogance was legendary as their wealth. Meetings that didn't deal with trade were very rare as the Narri were leery of those that never believed in earning money. This meeting was the closest the Dominion got in over twenty years.

The council room was lavish in decoration with gems, jewels and the finest ornamentation that wealth could buy. The Narri themselves both men and women dressed in volumes of rich fabric and jewels much of which was twisted elaborately in their long hair. Their pale blue skin and silver eyes were a novelty in the quadrant and they knew that their odd appearance drew positive attention. It was also known that their telepathic abilities gave them an advantage in their business dealings. They were trusted as there were strict rules in how those abilities were used and if ever used against another party the punishment was quite severe.

The Vorta sat across the Narri made up of twelve in number. Six men and women dressed to show off their wealth and power. This held little affect on the Vorta who came dressed in the normal Dominion standard uniform. This gained sneers and questioning looks from the twelve but they waited for the Vorta to speak before making judgment on the meeting.

The first to speak was a Vorta named Juyun an experienced diplomat with the most piercing blue-purple eyes of any Vorta created. They were powerful in themselves and he used them like a weapon if needed. "As representatives of the Dominion I would ask to start at the very least a friendship." He knew that trading with the Narri would be rather ineffective as alliances were never seen as business but rather a family affair.

One of the older and surprisingly bold men spoke up. "A friendship is what you seek? We have little use for friends that seek to take and not give back. The Narri have watched the Dominion speak such pretty words laced in lies and supported with JemHadar. Vorta are as valuable as besi-karouf."

Juyun knew the insult and threw back one of his own. "No that would be your wife. What wealth has she acquired in the past ten years? The Dominion could offer you the Portakka region. Imagine the wealth that one could acquire?"

A round of laughter filled Narri table. The Narri speaker Tyan was not impressed but continued. "You want friendship then marry into my family unless you Vorta are all eunics, as you have no need for children." The Narri laughed now in support of Tyan.

"Then I'll marry your daughter Jayis (Jay-is). I'll make her wealthy beyond what any Narri could hope to offer her. She is the most intelligent of your daughters."

Tyan knew that his daughter Jayis was cleaver with money and many suitors begged for her hand in marriage. He thought for a moment and smiled as he knew very well that this Vorta researched all that he could before coming to this table.

"I will have to deny you that request. For Narri custom forbids a younger daughter to be married before the eldest. If you find a husband for my eldest daughter Katerra and have her make a fortune in one month's time then you'll have my permission to marry by daughter Jayis."

Juyun knew of Katerra through his research and understood that by Narri customs she was a failure of a woman. She doesn't seek to make wealth for the family but spends it as if it's her right. He temper was legendary and was known to have attempted to beat a few high ranking ministers and even yell at the religious authority for their hypocrisy. To do as asked would be a challenge indeed.

"I accept your terms. I'll find a husband for her in three days time."

Tyan laughed loudly and shook Juyun's hand with a great force. "We'll meet in three days time but Katerra must agree to this marriage as is her right in Narri customs. I would choose well as her temper may kill whoever does not impress her." He burst out in a loud laugh.

Juyun and the other Vorta returned to their ship shortly after the meeting. Things went quick with the Narri as they don't enjoy long conversations or too many questions asked unless it was to work out a contract or business plan.

The other Vorta were surprised at Juyun's actions.

A taller than average Vorta named Noran spoke up first. "Are you defective? No Vorta has ever been involved in marriage before and who is truly that devoted to suffer that torment for any cause the Founders ask of us?"

Juyun grew angry. "Are you saying you will not go to the greatest lengths for the Founders?"

"I said nothing of the sort. I am simply not suicidal. Katerra is a poison no Vorta is immune to." Noran scoffed at the insult but knew that he was now under Juyun's watchful eye. "How about you Raydor? I seem to remember you stating that you would do anything to prove your worth to the Founders after previous self's mistake."

Raydor replied lazily. "I serve the Founders in all things but like you I am not suicidal. That was my defective previous self."

"Oh, come now Raydor this will make up for the defective reputation." Eris spoke up laughing at the men in the room. "Lanala, look at these proud Vorta males all in fear of a single Narri woman." She cracked up laughing at her jibe.

Lanala smiled a wicked smile. "Weyoun, why don't you handle this task? You speak enough for four Vorta combined."

The shortest of the male Vorta stepped forward and glared Lanala in the eyes. "Yes, I'll take this task on Juyun. She is the one you really want anyway not her sister Jayis."

Juyun has yet to form and opinion of this new Vorta Weyoun. He was only on his second clone and was too proud for his liking. "You believe that do you? Well then I'll be happy to see that I was proven wrong in your reports. If you are not then I made a mistake in requesting you and you'll be returned to the labs where you belong."

Weyoun only smiled as he knew he was correct in his assumptions. "I obey the Founders in all things. If Raydor and Noran don't have genuine loyalty as I show right now then I'll gladly call them both defective." He looked their way and rolled their eyes at him.

Eris and Lanala both cracked up laughing.

He hated women of his species. Males held a cunning and contempt but nothing was more devious than a Vorta female. Eris eyed him then and made her intentions known that she wanted to 'speak' with him further.

"I'm sorry Eris but I have research to conduct. Go play with Noran."

"Pity, having shenda with you would be quite a delight. I can tell that your mind is still untouched. Have you no desire to play with me?"

Weyoun was drawn to Eris, as any Vorta male would be, but knew his match when he saw it. "You are weak if you wish to have someone as new as myself."

"New does not mean there is no challenge." She tried to reach for his ears but he knocked them away. That only got a laugh out of her. "Don't play so innocent with me Weyoun. I see you want to make the attempt."

"Devious, foryuat _(bitch-mindfucker)_. I have no intentions in allowing you to dirty my mind."

He realized his mistake instantly. Eris never took well to being insulted by a younger conquest. "I think you'll enjoy what I have to offer you." She smiled at him and walked away, plotting her revenge at his insult.

Noran witnessed the whole event. "I would keep your distance from her. Good luck on that as she'll insist on working with you as much as possible over the next few days."

"Then I'll marry Katerra tonight."

Noran and Weyoun's laughter filled the room.

….

….

Please let me know what you think. Should I continue with this?


End file.
